Charmed Again
by Anthony3221
Summary: Charmed ones are back with an even more devasting power than before
1. Chapter 1

Charmed Continued…

Background: After the Episode Forever Charmed the Charmed Ones live their normal lives with the occasional demon every now and Again. The Last Episode showed the girls living their lives but that only turns out to be a premonition, which the Charmed Ones know could always be changed…

~After the Forever Charmed Episode~~

Piper-So Paige what are you and Henry going to do now?

Paige-I haven't really been able to talk to him about it, all he does is work you know?

Piper-Maybe it is about time you get a real job because you know we vanquished the Ultimate Power I really don't know what else they got

Paige- Speaking of that how is Billy doing anyways?

Phoebe-She is doing better; she has been staying with me in the extra room.

(Everything begins to shake in the kitchen)

Piper-I bet it is someone upstairs lets GO!

(The Charmed Ones run up to the attic only to see the Angel of Destiny)

Angel- Well, Hello Girls how have you been?

Piper-Wait we just vanquished the "Ultimate power a week ago how can you come here for something already!!!

Paige-Don't tell us our destiny is still unfulfilled?

Angel-Actually, Yes there is a child of about 15 years old that is said to be the only remaining person of the Enforcers.

Piper-What the hell are the Enforcers?

Paige-Yeah, their not in the book.

Angel- That is because they predate the book, and almost all magic.

Piper-Why can't you go get this kid?

Angel-Piper this kid's name is Anthony first of all and he could destroy us all in one false move!

Piper- (laugh)So we have to risk our lives for this guy.

Angel-Let me finish, the Enforcers are all power their power is the hollow.

Paige-What!

Angel-Also, this Anthony has the power that when he sees someone use magic he gains that power.

Piper-Just great how do we kill him then!?  
Angel-I don't want you to kill him but take him under your protection if the Underworld gets a hold of him we all die

Phoebe- So where is this kid?

Angel-He goes to the high school nearby.

Piper-Got it see you later!

Phoebe-Piper I have to get to work or I will get fired

Piper- (sigh)Go me and Paige will get him

Phoebe-Thanks, guys I will be home at 5!!

(Phoebe runs to her car and drives off)

Piper-Alright Paige get to orbing!

(Piper and Paige are teleported to the high school by bright blue and white light)

~~At the High School~

Paige-Here we are.

Piper-Yeah, Yeah lets get in and get out before some demons get here

(From behind)

Demon-Looks like your to late we were here first!

Piper-I didn't ask who was here first but we are taking him!

(Piper flicks her wrist sending the demon into a nearby tree)

Demon-That all you got!!

Piper-Go Paige!! Lets Go!

(They run into the school)

School Secretary-How may I help you today?

Piper-Hi, We are looking for a student named Anthony grade 10 we are picking him up early

Secretary- Down the hall to the left first door on your right.

Piper-Thank you.

(Piper and Paige get to the room)

(there sits 24 kids learning about computers. Piper knocks on the door)

Teacher- Hello?

Piper- Hi, I'm a friend of Anthony and need to pick him up

Teacher-Ok. Anthony get your things

Anthony-Ok see you tomorrow

Teacher-See ya!

(Piper and Paige and Anthony leave the school)

Anthony-Who are you two?

Piper-Oh yeah I guess I forgot my name is Piper and this is Paige.

Paige-Hey!!!!!

Piper-Sorry we don't have very much time to talk we really need to leave.

Anthony-Wait! Why? What's wrong?

(5 Demons appear in front of them and begin throwing fireballs)

Piper-Paige get him out of here!!!

(Paige orbs him to the car)

(Piper dodges and blasts two and then gets hit by an energy ball, and Paige leaves Anthony at the car and orbs to Piper to heal her. They kill the remaining demons and return to Anthony)

Anthony- Were those demons?

Paige- How do you know about them?

Piper-Are you ok Anthony?

Anthony-I'm fine and I know because I fought them before.

Piper- Wait, you fought them before?

Anthony-Yeah, and I know their moves!!!!

(He makes a fireball appear in one hand and a energy ball in the other)

Piper-Ok Anthony we need to get you to our house ok.

Anthony-Ummm ok! Will there be food I'm so hungry!

***** Back at the manor*****

Piper-Here we are!

Anthony-Wow your house is so nice

Piper-Thank you, so what do you want to eat?

Anthony-Can we order some Chinese?

Paige-My favorite!!!!!

Piper-Sure Paige will pay

Paige-Yeah… wait WHAT!!!!

(5:30pm)

Phoebe-I'm Home!

Piper-Were in the kitchen!

(Phoebe walks into the kitchen to meet Anthony and Piper and Paige)

Phoebe- Are you Anthony?

Anthony- Yeah and you are?

Phoebe- Oh I'm Phoebe haha I thought you would look weird but you look so normal.

Anthony- ummm thank you I guess?

Piper-So, Anthony do you know what you are?

Anthony- I'm supposed to be an Enforcer

Piper-Wow you know what you are and we never heard of it. Well you know we have powers too and we are the Charmed Ones.

Anthony-I heard of you guys before

Piper-Cool so what exactly is a Enforcer?

Anthony-Well I know that: Enforcers are neither good nor evil, that when they see a power they can use it, that they are not restricted by space or time, that they are related to the hollow, but that's all I know. Sorry

(Phoebe goes next to him and puts her arm around him and flinches back: She sees a 20 year old man controlling a superior army of over 37 million people of both man, pokemon, digimon, yugioh monsters, elders, vampires, angels, and fantasy characters.)

Piper- What's wrong? What did you see?

Phoebe-I saw Anthony in control of an army 37 million strong with all creatures against a black shadow

Paige-That must be the underworld

Piper-Or the hollow

(Everyone looks at Anthony with a questioning look)

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The beginning

Anthony: What's wrong you guys?

Piper-You know about the hollow right?

Anthony-Ummm I guess why?

Phoebe- Then, you should know that has unlimited power and in my premonition you were fighting it!

Anthony-That means you guys did your job right?

Paige-Wait! How do you know what we had to do?

Anthony-I had a premonition just a little bit ago right after I saw Phoebe have hers

Piper-That is gonna get annoying

(They all laugh)

Paige-Super annoying

Piper-So what do you wanna do Anthony?

Anthony- Well, I'm super tired its been a long day

Piper-Ok. Ill show you to the extra room

Anthony-Wait, What! I'm staying HERE?

Piper-Yeah we have to protect you, that a problem?

Anthony- Ummm I guess not.

(Anthony follows Piper to the second floor and he goes into the empty room near Paige's room)

Piper-Here you go, We are right down the hall if you need anything ok?

Anthony-Yeah Thank you

Piper-No problem

~~~~~~During the night~~~~~~~~

(A cracking of the wall downstairs awakes Anthony)

Anthony-What is that?

(He stumbles to the light and turns it on and then goes down to investigate)

Anthony-Anyone there?

Unknown- Only what you expect

Anthony-Uhhh?

(The mysterious guy teleports behind Anthony and throws him to the wall)

Anthony-PIPER!!!!!!!!

(Piper wakes to the screaming of Anthony and she runs downstairs and she sees the man and blasts him into the wall farthest from her and she runs to Anthony)

Piper-Anthony, Anthony are you ok?

(Anthony fidgets a little but doesn't really respond

Piper-LEO!!!!!!!!

(A shimmering of light blue lights appears and then it turns into the shape of a man)

Piper-Leo heal Anthony

Leo-Ok.

(The unknown man gets up, but Piper is able to blast him back again)

Piper-Who are you?

Unknown man-My name is Artemis I have come for the child

Piper-No!!!! You cant take him from me!

Unknown man- It's beyond your control now witch!

Piper-The hell it is!

(Piper continues to blast the man but instead of sending him towards the wall he is now just blocking it like he is immune)

Piper-Paige!!!!!! Phoebe!!!!!!!!!!!! Help !!!!!!!!!!11

(Paige jumps out of bed and orbs to Phoebe and then they orb to Piper)

(Paige shoots lightning from her hands at the man knocking him back but soon he becomes immune to it as well)

Leo-Anthony how do you feel?

Anthony-I feel better, I just have a headache now

Leo-It'll pass

(Anthony throws a fireball and an energyball at the man knocking him out of the house where Piper blasts him once again and vanquishing him)

Phoebe-Everyone ok?

Anthony-Yeah I am sorry about everything

(Paige walks towards him and puts her arm around him)

Paige-Its ok bud

Piper-So now we know how their gonna play we gotta be even more careful and more protective of him

Leo-It wasn't your fault Piper. We never saw them coming and they were super strong

Piper-Yeah but we need to watch him I cant imagine losing him I'm just getting to like him

(Everyone laughs)

Phoebe-I think we should try to go back to sleep

Anthony-Good I'm super tired

(Everyone laughs)

Piper-Ok.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 8 In the morning~~~~~~~~~~

(Anthony awakes to the smell of eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, ham and French toast. Anthony puts on some nice clothes and heads to the kitchen)

Piper- Morning sunshine

Phoebe-Sleep good?

Paige-Hey Bud

Anthony-Hey I slept good thank you the food smells great

Piper-It better I went to college for food making

(Everyone laughs)

Anthony-So do demons attack like that every night?

Piper- Ummm sometimes but they never are that hard to vanquish

Phoebe- Hey what time is it?

Piper-8 why

Phoebe- O Crap I'm gonna be late again! I gotta go!!!!!

Piper-See ya

Phoebe-Bye and watch him Piper!

(Phoebe runs to the car and drives off)

Anthony-Piper am I gonna go to school?

Piper- Ummm I guess if you want to but we drop and pick you up ok?

Anthony- Sure

Paige-Get ready! I'll orb you ok?

Anthony-Sure

~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~~~`

Anthony-Ready!

Paige-Ok lets go

(Paige grabs his hand and they disappear with small light blue balls)

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

A Glimpse of Destiny

~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~

(The kids get out of school and Piper stands next to a tree waiting for Anthony and 2 minutes later he walks out of the school)

Piper-Hey bud! How was school?

Anthony-Boring duh its High School

Piper (Laugh)-Whatever you say. Are you ready to go?

Anthony-Yep

(They walk to Piper's car and drive home to the manor where Paige and Leo are chatting)

Leo-Hi Anthony

Anthony-Hi Leo

Leo-How was your day?

Anthony-Boring the only good thing is that I have no homework!

Paige-Even if I did have homework I wouldn't do it

Piper-SHUT UP PAIGE!!! Don't be a bad influence

Paige- My bad

(A cracking noise stops their conversation)

Piper-What the hell!

Paige-Its not down here!

Piper and Paige- The book!

Piper-Leo, watch Anthony

Leo-Come with me Anthony

Anthony-Are you serious I helped you guys get them last time!

Piper-Leo.

Leo-Come on Anthony!

(Anthony follows Leo into the kitchen. Piper and Paige run upstairs to the book. Only it is not a demon but the angel of destiny)

Piper-What the hell do you want!?

Angel-I'm here to talk to you three but it seems that two is all I'm gonna get today

Paige-Since when do you make a crash upstairs in the attic! Any other time you appear next to us

Angel-I cant freeze Anthony or Leo

Piper-Why not Leo you did before?

Angel-He was with Anthony

Paige-O wow Anthony is something huhh?

Piper-Anyways start talking what do you want?

Angel-O right, Well I came to tell you about Anthony's destiny

Piper-You can tell us?

Angel-This is an exception

Paige-Go on

Angel-Anthony is getting stronger than the hollow already, and he challenges the collective of the Avatars already.

Piper-So he is important your point

Angel-He gets stronger each day. We need you to bind his powers

Piper-WHAT!!!!!!!!

Angel-You must

Piper-Then you do it! It's up to him I will only do it if he wants it do you understand!!!

Angel-No he might become dangerous

Piper- This conversation is over get out of my house!!!

Angel-Wait!

Paige-Get out or we'll get Anthony to help you out

Angel-You have doomed us all

Piper-GO!!!!!

(The Angel of Destiny disappears in an instant followed by Piper and Paige asking themselves questions about Anthony in their head)

Paige-What are we gonna do he is right you can sense the power Anthony has too

Piper-Yes, but he just wants to help

(Another Crashing noise interrupts them from downstairs followed by Leo yelling for help. 2 lower level demons appear in the kitchen and they throw fireballs at Anthony but Anthony puts up an invisible force field to protect Leo and himself and then the fireballs that were thrown at the force field bounced back and destroyed the demons)

Leo-How did you do that?

Anthony-That shield I have know clue, but it was cool wasn't it

Leo-Yeah but don't you need to see the powers to use them?

Anthony-I don't think so I learned how to throw fireballs before I saw them

Leo-So your powers are evolving

Anthony- Yes that's Great right?

Leo-I guess but you didn't even use your others that much

(Piper and Paige run down to the kitchen)

Paige-Everyone ok?

Leo-Yeah Anthony killed them

Piper-How?

Leo-He made a force field and then the fireballs were reflected off of it and vanquished them

Paige-That's some major fire power bud. I so want that power!

Anthony-(laugh) I think it's funny because I just raised my hand and then I blocked their attacks

Piper-We need to talk to Phoebe

Anthony-She will be here in 10 minutes

Paige- How do you know?

Anthony-I feel it

~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~

Phoebe-I'm home!!!

Leo-No way

Anthony-Told you!

Phoebe- Told him what?

Anthony-I said you would be home in 10 minutes and here you are

Phoebe-Wow that's something! A new power?

Piper-His powers are growing super fast

Anthony-That's good right?

Piper-It means you can defend yourself and that you are in fact stronger than us three

Anthony-Sweet!!! Maybe I should protect you!!

Piper-I think we have it under control

(Everyone laughs)(A shimmering of an odd but familiar light appears that starts like a ball and changes to take shape of a man)

Phoebe-What are you doing here!!!

Angel-I'm here to talk to Anthony

Anthony-Me?

Angel-Yes, Anthony you are the greatest force of good we have ever seen and you are a mere child and you can already win in a fight against the Charmed Ones.

Anthony-Their like family and seeing how I don't have a family they are my family I would never fight them

Angel-You must leave them Anthony those people who attacked you will keep coming until they get you and will kill anyone who goes against them

Piper-SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE CAN PROTECT OURSELVES!!!

Angel- Against an army?

Piper- We would find a way

Angel-You are willing to put him through your destruction to make yourselves happy I think that your really selfish right now!

Piper-The hell I'm selfish I protected so many innocents for YOU!! And now that I want to have one with me in MY HOUSE your gonna OPPOSE ME!!! And I'm selfish!!

Angel-I see that these people are irresponsible and I shouldn't have left you with them to begin with so Anthony please come with me!

Anthony-No!!!! They are my family and I will be with them as long as they let me

Piper-Get OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Angel-Looks like you have a choice to make young man call me when you realize your mistake ok? I'll forgive you ok call me when you get hurt for their irresponsibleness and put you in harms way

Paige-LEAVE NOW!!!

Angel-Choose Anthony me or them?

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Choices

Anthony-I will not choose you angel!

Angel-You are making a grave mistake but fine I'll leave

(Flashes away)

Piper-You know that we will not let something get you right?

Anthony-Of course and I can protect myself too you know

Paige-That's right you got some major fire power dude haha

Anthony-I know right(makes a fireball in one hand and then changes it to an energy ball)

Piper-Stop showing off haha

(Phoebe's body twitches back and she sees Anthony standing next to a girl with bleach blonde hair, blue crystal eyes and a tan body in a very thief like outfit standing against an army of dark, they are losing but they are protecting Piper, Phoebe, and Paige)

Piper-What did you see?

Phoebe-I saw Anthony again with that army but with a girl

Paige-Wait another?

Piper-LEOOOO!!!!!

(Blue balls of light appear then changing into a human shape)

Leo-What's wrong?

Piper-Is Anthony the only Enforcer left?

Leo-Yeah unless the legend is true

Phoebe-What legend Leo?!

Leo-Long ago the Enforcers ruled the universe and to have that much power they need a counter part which is a Graceling. They are the good part in the equation. With the Gracling, The Enforcers and the Gracelings are invinsible.

Piper-How do Enforcer's get Gracelings?

Leo- They are born with a counterpart Piper like ying and yang.

Piper-Ok so where is Anthony's Graceling?

Leo-I don't know

Anthony-So I'm gonna have a puppet?

Leo-NO! You two are equal with power without limits. You two together will greatly help you

(blue balls of light appear changing into a human shape)

Piper-Can I help you?

Elder-We are here to help you

Paige-Help? With what? Are you listening to us talk?

Elder-Yes we are actually. We know where the girl is.

Piper-Well are you gonna tell us or look stupid forever

Elder-She is in the Amazon

Phoebe-The Amazon what the heck is she doing there?

Elder-She lives there… When you go be careful but make haste she can use her powers very well.

Piper-Yeah, Yeah we got it see you later!

(Piper looks at Anthony)

Anthony-NO! I'm not staying here!! If she attacks, you guys will need some real fire power haha

Piper-We can still defend ourselves Anthony ok now stay here!

Anthony-I will follow you!!!!!!

Phoebe-Let him come he's right he will need to be there to defend us

Piper-Ok lets go

Paige-Ok, join the Paige express haha

Piper-Wait!

Phoebe-What!

Piper-I need to call Billy

(She dials a number on her cell phone)

Billy- Hey what's wrong?

Piper-Were leaving stay here at the manor ok?

Billy-Ok I'll be there soon

Piper-Ok bye

(Piper flips her phone close and goes to the counter and grabs the seven vanquishing potions)

Piper-Ok I'm ready

(Piper walks over to Paige and then balls of light cover them from head to toe and then they disappear)(They arrive in the middle of a deadly battle with a blonde girl and six amazons)(Anthony puts his hands in front of him sending a force of protection past Paige, Piper, and Phoebe.)

Piper-What the hell?

(She starts to walk to the end of the shield)

Anthony-STOP PIPER!!!

Piper- What's wrong

Anthony-My shield ends right there, please back up

Piper-Oh ok sorry

Anthony-Phoebe can you do something for me?

Phoebe-Yeah what?

(Anthony whispers in her ear)

Anthony-Use your powers to control my shield I need to help the amazons

Phoebe-What about Piper?

Anthony-She will kill me later, are you ready?

Phoebe-Yeah here goes nothing

(She puts her hands to head and the shield weakens for a fraction of a second and then goes back up at full strength and suddenly a fireball is thrown at the shield vibrating it)

(Anthony breaks the back of the shield and orbs to the opposite side of the river to where the amazons are and away from the girl)

Anthony-I will get her please hurry to your house

Amazon leader-Thank you friend we are in your debt

(Anthony shakes his head yes and smiles and hurries them behind him)

(A fireball the size of a watermelon is thrown towards Anthony but Anthony freezes and sends it back to block the girl's second fireball. The moment they collide the a supersonic wave sends the girl and Anthony back and breaks the shield)

Anthony-What the heck!!!

Phoebe-Anthony the shield!

(Anthony runs over to the Charmed Ones and stands in front of them and sends a fireball at the girl)

(The girl swiftly does a back flip and it misses her)

(Anthony takes a step forward and lunges at her, sending her and him down on the ground. Anthony put his hand to her head and she quickly passes out)

Piper-What!!! Why did you do that!?

Anthony-Piper if you weren't in my shield you might have died and besides she's sleeping now lets get her home

Paige-Lets go

(She walks up to the girl and grabs her hand and then everyone holds onto Paige and she orbs home)

~~~~~~~~~The manor~~~~~

(The girl wakes 2hours later)

Girl-Where am I??!!!!!!!!

Anthony- In a cage. With your manners maybe you should stay in one.

Girl-I am sorry. My name is Eve and I am a Graceling.

Anthony-Well I am Anthony

Eve-Anthony!!! Are you an Enforcer?

Anthony-Yes I am actually and you are my counter part are you not

Eve-Yes, let me out Anthony I will not hurt anyone

Anthony-If you do I will kill you

(Anthony walks over to the six crystals on the floor and picks one up)

Anthony-There happy?

Eve-Thank you

Anthony-So are your powers developed all the way?

Eve-Haha not at all

Anthony-Mine too

(Paige, Piper and Phoebe come up the stairs)

Piper-Anthony what are you doing she might attack!

Anthony-Calm down she will not attack

Eve-I can't attack you because we are one in the same when one likes someone the other does. And when the one takes damage the other does too.

Anthony-So when our fireballs hit…

Eve-Yes, yours knocked me down, which is why you fell too

Anthony-Oh haha ok

(Eve faces Piper)

Eve-My name is Eve

Piper-I'm Piper(she points to Paige) This is Paige and over there is Phoebe

Eve-Nice to meet you all

(balls of light appear changing into a human shape)

Elder-Well look at you both!

(He sees them standing together)

Elder-It is kind of intimidating actually haha

(Elder looks at Piper)

Elder-We want to ask can Eve stay with you?

Piper-We don't have enough money for her

Elder-Don't worry about that the whole personal gain rule for spells is broken for you 7 ok?

Piper-seven?

Elder-Well Chris and Whyat too haha

Phoebe-The picture is all coming together the two warriors are here now they need an army…

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

~~~Hey guys help me improve my stories by reviewing and get more ppl to read it thanks ~~~~

Chapter 5: Recruitment

Piper-An army? Phoebe are you crazy? They are only 16!!!! And we don't even know Eve(she looks at Eve) No offense.

Eve-None taken

Angel-Phoebe is right about the army thing, but remember like Piper said no offense Eve but you are kind of the evil Anthony the counterpart of good, but we will help you both stay good.

Paige-Ok. So we need an army! An suggestions? Its not like we have 100,000 magical creatures about the manor.

(Piper laughs)

Angel-That is right we need recruits but we need them fast and well trained.

Piper-So…? Any ideas?

Angel-Yes, actually when the battle starts we need to call upon all the dead witches to help us. Which reminds me I need to do something for you.

(The Angel of Destiny waves his hand and a blinding light makes its way towards Piper and it takes shape of three human)

Piper-Whoa!! Who is it?

Angel-Hello?

Unknowns-where are we?

Angel-Open your eyes

(They open their eyes and start to cry)

Phoebe- Are you three ok?

Unknown1-Don't you remember me Phoebe?

Phoebe-Ummm?

(Unknown1 looks up)

Phoebe-O my god Prue!!!!

(Piper and Phoebe runs to Prue and hugs her)

Piper-We missed you so much

Prue-This is Grams and mom

(The other two look up and hug everyone and Paige hugs her mother)

Piper-Not that I'm not greatful but why?

Angel-I decided that Prue, Grams, and your Mother all contributed to good and I made sure that the grand design would be unaffected so I decided that they could come back.

(Anthony and Eve look at the three of them)(Grams walks to Anthony and Eve and gives them a hug)

Grams-I will defend you with my life you are the only hope for earth

Mom-You can call me mom ok?

Anthony-OK!! But we are not the only hope here are the Charmed ones. They are teaching us so much.

Prue-I'm Prue I was the older sister before Piper haha.

Paige-Hi Prue

Prue-Hi sis

(Paige gets tears in her eyes)

Grams-You are our only chance we can't defeat the evil coming.

(A smashing sound appears from behind them and three cloaked men throw fireballs at Grams, but Anthony quickly makes a shield big enough to cover everyone there but the 3 men)

Grams-Thanks

Anthony-No problem, I'm going to let the shield down

(the shield get weaker and Anthony and Eve lunge at the men) Knocking them down to the ground and then Eve puts her hand through the one man's chest killing him instantly and Anthony threw fireballs at the others)

Piper-Thank you

Anthony-That was fun!!

Eve-Haha

Paige-Eve why didn't you use magic?

Eve-I'm better with physical attacks and he is better with magical. I still have power stronger than the hollow like he does with physical attacks. We can defend each other with the opposite moves but we will not be the strongest.

Phoebe-You guys really are opposites huh?

Mom-Yeah they are

Prue- The power you put off your bodies is so strong

Paige-I know, I can always track them though.

(Angel disappears)

Grams-Lets get to moving we need to get recruits.

Piper-Where are we gonna go first?

Mom-How about Magic school?

Phoebe-Demons are in there

Anthony-Students are too and teachers.

Eve-Ok, I'll go with Phoebe, Piper, and Paige: Anthony orb Grams, Mom, and Prue

Anthony-Got it lets go!

(They get in their groups and orb to magic school)

(They appear behind a sofa and then a fireball goes right passed their heads)

Grams-What the Hell!!

Anthony-Stay down!

(Anthony rises and looks for the demons but no one is there)

Piper-Why aren't you attacking them?

Anthony-I don't see them!

Phoebe-Impossible, I feel their presence?

Prue-Me too

(Anthony turns around to them and then gets lifted from the ground and begins to gag while Eve is thrown to the ground)

Paige-Anthony!!!

(Mom rises and throws a potion at them but isn't effective then Eve gets back up and throws them against the wall with the flick of her hand and Phoebe jumps up to catch Anthony while he falls)

(Piper walks over to the cloaked figure)

Piper-Who are you?

Demon-We are the Atrectors.

Grams- What the heck is that?

Demon-Our name is referring to dark masters

Mom-How original!

(Everyone but the demon laughs)

Paige-And what are you like a right hand man for Artemis?

Demon-So you know Artemis huh? Well my name is Aro. And I'm only a mere servant for Artemis.

Piper-What are you doing here?

Grams-And why haven't I ever heard of you?!

Aro-I'm here to get the keys to victory and you never heard of us because we pre date your little book by about 10,000 years Grandma.

Grams-Why do you call them keys to victory?

Aro-They are ultimate power?

Anthony-So now we are little keys? You hear that Eve?

Eve-I don't like that at all Anthony. Why don't we just kill him?

Aro-Wait!!!

Piper-What do you want?

Aro-I can help you

Paige(With a questioning face) How?

Aro-I know what Artemis is up to.

Phoebe-Well, Tell us!

Aro-They're trying to make an Enforcer and a Graceling of their own to fight you two.

Anthony-Can they do that?

Piper-I don't know how but we need to stop them no matter what!

(They begin to walk down the hall)

Eve-(she whispers to Piper)What about this Aro guy?

Piper-Kill him.

Eve-Got it.

(Eve makes a fireball in one hand and then Phoebe magnifies her power to make it the size of a sofa and tosses it at Aro and he is completely obliterated their isn't a mark of his death)

Grams-I am getting jealous!

Anthony-haha I don't really like having all of these powers

Piper-Why not?

Anthony-They are hard to control

Paige-I bet they are

(An announcement comes from the ceiling: Every student go to the lobby thank you)

Piper-Cool! Guess we're staying here!

~~~~5 minutes later ~~~~~~

(It is so loud that no one can hear each other speak)

Anthony-Quiet please

(No one hears)

Eve-Hello Quiet please!!!

(No one hear)

Piper-(Screaming) Shut the Hell UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Everyone gets quiet)

Phoebe-Hello everyone, most of you know us three but this is Anthony(she points to Anthony) Eve(points to Eve) And Prue is over here, and over there is Grams and Mom

The students-Hello

Piper-Ok, down to business we need an army!

Students-What why?

Anthony-People want to get us

Students-What are you to us?

Piper-Anthony and Eve are life and death for you all.

(Phoebe shows them all her vision of Anthony and Eve)

Students-We will help with what we can

Paige-That's all we ask

Grams-So how many are there of you?

Student-There are 15,000 kids at our school

Anthony-Only 85 thousand more!!

Piper-That's not even funny!

~~~~Back at the manor~~~

Grams-So how are we gonna defeat the Atrectors?

(Anthony's body twitches back and Eve grabs Phoebe and then both their bodies mimics Anthony)(They see a altar in these ruins where there is a power ball there)

Piper-What did you see?

Anthony-A way to kill the Atrectors!

(Phoebe is searching for ruins and smiles 2 minutes later)

Grams-How?

Eve-With a power ball that gives the power to!

Piper-Where is it at?

Phoebe-Gorlan…

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~Get new ppl to read the story and review thanks and enjoy~~

--Anthony3221

Chapter 6: Gorlan

Piper-What the hell is Gorlan?

Phoebe-Well, it really isn't anything anymore, but it was a great city long ago.

Paige-ROAD TRIP

Prue-I'm going!

Anthony-Sweet now all Eve and I need to do is give you guys the power ball and then you can kill them

Piper-I don't think so bud. We are just pawns in this game

Eve-But we need more people to help us kill the Atrectors.

Grams-Me and your mom will stay here and watch over the manor

(Piper, Phoebe, Paige go in one group while Anthony, Eve, and Prue in another)

Anthony-after you

Paige-Ok try to keep up

Paige-(Looks at Grams) We will be right back

Anthony-That will not be a problem

Grams-Ok.

(Paige's group orb with small white balls while Anthony's group shimmers away)

~~~Gorlan~~

(They appear behind a boulder and a loud cracking sound)

Phoebe-They are already here

Eve-Who is?

Anthony-The Atrectors

Piper- How do you know?

Anthony-I just feel their presence

Prue-You get powers so fast

Eve-They know we're here

(There is a sound of 3 different footsteps approaching the boulder in front of the group)

(In a whisper)Anthony-Stay here

Piper-No! We got to help

(Eve grabs her hand)

Eve-No stay here!

(Anthony and Eve shimmer away behind the three Atrectors and they turn around only to be thrown against the boulder with a flick of the wrist by Eve)

Atrector- How are you so strong?

(Eve walks closer to the Atrectors)

Eve-Why are you here!?

Anthony-Eve step back!

Eve-I am ok

(The one Atrector grabs her leg and the other throws a fireball at her and she is thrown against one of the pillars next to the power ball)

Anthony-EVE!!!!!!!

(There is no response)(Anthony flicks his wrist but the Atrectors don't move)(From behind the boulder the girls begin to move towards Eve)

Piper-Why didn't they move?

Anthony-I don't know!!!

(Phoebe gets to Eve and she nudges her and there is no response)

Phoebe-Paige she is unconscious hurry

(Paige runs over and begins to heal Eve)

(The Atrectors attacks Anthony with a energy ball knocking him down then they begin to stomp on him)

Piper- Help Prue!!! Get away from HIM!!!!!!

(Piper flicks her wrists and sends two of the Atrectors towards the boulder and Prue squints her eyes and throws him into the other two)

(Paige looks at Eve)

Paige-How do you feel hun?

Eve-Better thanks

Eve-Is Anthony ok?

Piper-Shit!

(Piper runs to Anthony)

Piper-You alright?

Anthony-Yeah I cant feel my leg though

Paige-I can help

(She places her hands over his leg and a yellow light is cast towards his leg instantly healing his wounds)

Prue-Eve get the power ball

Eve-Got it

(She runs to get it and puts her hand out to get it and is thrown back to where Anthony is)

Eve-I am ok

Piper-What the hell!!!

Phoebe-Here let me try

(She walks over and places a bag over it and picks it up)

Prue-Smarty pants

Phoebe-Sometimes

Piper-Lets get the heck out of here ok

(Piper gives Anthony here hand and he gets up)

Eve-Go slow ok

Prue-Wait if Eve was unconscious why weren't you Anthony?

Anthony-I don't know but I lost my powers

Piper-Maybe it is if only you both fight

Eve-Maybe

(Eve smiles at Anthony)

(They get in their groups and disappear)

~~~~The manor~~~

(They appear in the attack with blood every where)

Piper-What happened?

Prue-Mom!

Anthony-Grams!!!!!

Phoebe-Anthony stay with Eve

(The girls run downstairs without Anthony and Eve)

(They run into the kitchen to find two bodies covered with blood)

(The girls start crying for an hour and then run upstairs)

Anthony-What happened?

Piper-The Atrectors killed them!!!!

Prue-I'm going to get them!!!

Piper-We are going to get them!!!!

Phoebe-Here they are lets go!!!

Piper-Stay here you 2!

(They get in a group and orb out of the attic)

Eve-Where are they going?

Anthony-The ruins again

Eve-Let's go

Anthony-Said to wait here

Eve-If we don't go they will all die!!!!!!!

Anthony-Ok lets go

(They grab hands and shimmer out)

~~~~The ruins~~~

(There is a cracking sound and then lightning in the background and then you see one of the girls thrown into their view but are not paying attention to anything else but the Atrectors)

Eve-How many are there?

Anthony-Only 2

Eve-We need to stay together to kill them

Anthony-I know, Are you ready?

Eve-Yea lets go!

(Anthony and Eve appear into the Atrector's view and then the throw a fireball at Anthony and Eve but they both raise their hands and is sent straight back towards the one Atrector who threw it)

Paige-What the hell are you doing here?

Anthony-We thought you would need help

(At that second Paige is sent back to the ruins where the power ball was, but she quickly recovers)

(Eve then throws her hands in the air and lightning hits both of the Atrectors twice and they instantly fall, but in a few seconds get back up)

Atrector-You cant kill us!! Hahahahaahhaah!!!!

Anthony-Wanna bet

(Anthony throws his hands out in front of him and a energy beam so strong it hurt just to look at went straight into the Atrector and he then dissolved into the air)

(Then Anthony begins to stagger a little)

Eve-Are you ok?

Anthony-I'm really tired

Eve- Stay behind me ok?

Anthony-Sure

(Anthony moves behind her and then she blasts the other Atrector with lightning and then she charges up to him and then kicks him in the face and pulls out a dagger from her belt and slits his throat and stabs him in the chest, in which he dissolved into the ground)

Paige-Thanks for helping

Anthony-No problem

Prue-Yeah, Thanks

Phoebe-Thanks, now lets go home

Piper-Thank god I am so tired

(They get in their groups and disappears into the night)

~~~Manor~~~~

The next morning

(Piper, Prue, Paige, Phoebe are all in the kitchen eating)

(Anthony and Eve arrive downstairs now)

Piper, Prue, Paige, Phoebe-Good morning!

Anthony-Morning, how are you all?

Piper-ok you?

Paige-I'm fine and you?

Phoebe-I'm doing better thanks you

Prue-I'm ok you

Anthony-I am ok I'm still tired though

Eve-I'm fine

Piper-That beam you did Anthony was incredible I don't know how anyone could survive that!

Anthony-Thanks

(The Angel of Destiny appears)

Angel-Morning how is everyone?

Everyone-Ok you?

Angel-ok, I am sorry about Mom and Grams. Anthony I saw your beam last night…It was incredible and I could feel its power in the heavens

Anthony-Thanks haha I'm still tired from that

Angel-It will get less tiring the more you do it

Anthony-Good haha. I am beat today

Angel-So the power ball is safe?

Phoebe-Yes its upstairs

Angel-So now have you been recruiting?

Piper-No, we have been kind of busy if you haven't noticed

Angel-Well we need an army soon why don't we search the Magical Community next

Piper-Like the Imps and stuff?

Angel-Exactly!

To be continued…


End file.
